theoddfandomcom-20200214-history
Corpore Telum
Corpore Telum, which translates to "Body as a Weapon," is a hybrid style of martial art that employs tactics from various other martial arts, such as Opponendae and Percute to name a few. Unlike both Opponendae and Percute however, there is no sporting variant of Corpore Telum, meaning those that practice this art almost strictly practice it for self defense purposes. One of the best all-round martial arts currently being taught, when fighting an opponent versed in Corpore Telum, one should expect a mix is strikes, grapples and submissions. From the standing position, Corpore Telum users are taught that the counter strike is the most effective weapon in their arsenal. For this reason, blocking, dodging and parrying the opponent's strikes is a specialty among Corpore Telum users. Once they have successfully baited their enemy into leaving themselves open, Copore Telum users strike hard and fast, aiming to make the best out of their strikes. In addition to aiming for the head, strikes are also aimed at the body, the liver kick being one common example. Even leg kicks are implemented to great effect, keeping adversaries off balance and never knowing where the next attack may come from. Spinning strikes such as back fists and heel kicks are also implemented, as these moves further confuse an opponent. The most powerful strike in Corpore Telum is the tornado kick. This strike utilizes a feigned spin kick followed up by a jumping head kick and can generate over seven hundred pounds of force upon impact. Clench striking is also important in Corpore Telum, as knees and elbows are used to set up devastating take downs. In terms of grappling and take downs, Coproere Telum users rarely utilize anything fancy, tending to stick with a core set of moves to take an enemy down. The hip toss is one such move. If done correctly, a hip toss can ground even a larger opponent and leave them disoriented enough to prevent any retaliation. Legs sweeps are also common maneuvers, often preceded by either pushing or pulling an enemy to hinder their balance before sweeping them off their feet. Wrestling style singe and double leg take downs are also used, often ending with the enemy being harshly driven to the ground. Though Corpore Telum revolved around relatively simple take downs, each of these maneuvers come with a large number of variations, though even the base maneuvers can be done form a variety of positions. Submissions in Corpore Telum tend to be borrowed maneuvers from a variety of other martial arts, but combine with the wide move set and versatility of Corpore Telum, these submissions can be used in some interesting ways. One of the most common submissions in Corpore Telum is the armbar. Both simple and able to be used form a variety of angles, this submission can easily cripple an opponent, leaving them all but helpless. Though a flying armbar is a technique many practitioners of Corpore Telum have been shown, it is a technique very few ever master. The triangle choke is another of Corpore Telum's borrowed holds. This submission is considered especially dangerous, since is can be applied from a submissive ground position. By wrapping the legs around and opponent's head, pressure can be applied form all sides and cut off blood flow from the brain, rendering an opponent unconscious within seconds. Though not often used, it is a hold almost all Corpore Telum users know. Category:Fighting Style